wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ferronicus Mechanicus 5
Stacja Prism z racji swojego położenia nie jest zbyt często odwiedzana przez statki Imperium. Znajduje się ona poza światłem jakie roztacza Astronomican, więc podróż do niej jest niezwykle niebezpieczna. Mieszkańcom stacji jest to na rękę. Nie jest ona bowiem tak jak inne stacje, wielkim dokiem dla statków lub kuźnią. Została ona założona przez zbirów i bandytów, a jej przeznaczeniem jest zaopatrywanie takowych. Dostać można na niej prawie wszystko, od najzwyklejszych bolterów po tajemnicze artefakty eldarów. Z tego powodu jest ważnym punktem na mapie każdego najemnika, niezależnie od jego rasy. Stacja w większości zasiedlona przez ludzi jest też domem dla xenos, a nawet chaosu. Mimo tego nigdy nie dochodziło na niej do herezji lub prób zajęcia przez przedstawicieli mrocznych potęg. Stację chroni mocny system obrony w skład którego wchodzą między innymi uzbrojone asteroidy i ogromne armady niszczycieli które chronią jej niezliczonych skarbów. Mimo swojego oddalenia od bezpiecznych terenów Astronomicanu stację czasem odwiedzają między innymi Inkwizytorzy. Nie poszukują oni herezji, a ci którzy próbują kogokolwiek o coś oskarżyć bardzo szybko znikają w trudnych do wyjaśnienia okolicznościach. Owi ludzie przybywają tu po informacje. Stacja Prism jest bowiem jednym z największych skupisk nieznanych innym wiadomości. Za odpowiednią cenę dowiedzieć się można przybliżonego położenia STC, artefaktu lub nawet niektórych osób jak na przykład jednego z Upadłych. Mimo panującego tam bezprawia na stacji jest względnie bezpiecznie. Krąży po niej bowiem wiele robotów które mają za zadanie "uspokajać" co porywczych osobników. Owi osobnicy po wstępnym "uspokojeniu" trafiają przed oblicze strażnika stacji wybieranego raz na kilkadziesiąt lat. Oprócz robotów ma on pod sobą grupę wyszkolonych strażników, często weteranów wojen. Razem z nimi ma on za zadanie zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Prism. Kontroluje on też cały półświatek i wszystko co przepływa przez ten ogromny, kosmiczny port. To właśnie na tej stacji Vlad Lueker, niegdyś wielki Magos Adeptus Mechanicus, a obecnie Nekron - Parias, chciał szukać odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Mimo tego że był tu kilka razy, zawsze z ramienia Inkwizycji lub Adeptus Mechanicus, nie wiedział czego szuka. Ostatnim razem zaufany informator podsunięty przez Ordo Xenos powiedział mu kogo wypytać, oraz jak zapłacić. Niestety teraz nie miał nikogo takiego, a ze swoich kilku pobytów tutaj wiedział że ludzie na stacji odnosili się do niego nieufnie. Odnalezienie tego kogo wypytywał nie było proste, gdyż większość ludzi na stacji miała w zwyczaju zmianę miejsca pobytu, ot tak, dla bezpieczeństwa i wewnętrznego spokoju. Rozwiązanie przyszło samo, gdy tylko Vlad wysiadł ze swojego statku. Znalazł się w metalowym korytarzu z wystającymi gdzieniegdzie rurami i kablami. W całym pomieszczeniu było tylko troje drzwi i jedno okienko nad którym znajdował się neonowy napis "stróżówka". W korytarzu znajdowało się dwóch ludzi przypominających wyposażeniem gwardzistów. Na widok przybysza odruchowo sprawdzili czy ich broń jest przeładowana i gotowa do strzału. Oficer bezpieczeństwa stacji pochłonięty rozmową z jakąś kobietą w czasie której dowodził swojej wysokiej rangi i odwagi ignorował Vlada dopóki ten nie odchrząknął dostatecznie głośno aby mężczyzna go usłyszał. Ten, odwrócił się ale w uśmiechnięciu się i rzuceniu bezczelnego "Czego?!" przeszkodziło mu kilka rzeczy. Mianowicie wzrost i wygląd Vlada. Ponad dwu i półmetrowy, metalowy szkielet o dwóch czerwonych punkcikach zamiast oczu sprawiał makabryczne wrażenie. Oficer, też dość wysoki i barczysty natychmiastowo zmalał dwukrotnie i sprawiał wrażenie jakby zapadł się w sobie. Odchrząknął i lekko drżącym głosem zapytał.- Szanowny Nekronie. Czy mogę znać cel Pana wizyty? - Jednocześnie powiedział coś przez swoją krótkofalówkę, tego Vlad nie mógł dosłyszeć. - Poszukuję pewnej osoby - powiedział Vlad wpatrując się w strażnika. - Ahh tak... - strażnik popatrzył gdzieś za Vlada, Magos rzucił szybko okiem na to co znajdowało się za nim. Z drugich drzwi na końcu korytarza, tuż obok właściwego wyjścia na stację, wyszło kilka osób. Każdy miał przy sobie karabin plazmowy lub broń Melta, za nimi kroczył niewielki robot, także wyposażony w broń do walki z celami nieorganicznymi. - Wymogi bezpieczeństwa. - powiedział strażnik, teraz już wyprostowany i bardziej pewny siebie. - Cel wizyty odnotowany. Proszę nie wszczynać na Stacji Prism żadnych większych burd i bijatyk. Konsekwencją wyżej wymienionego czynu będzie kara w postaci pacyfikacji i doprowadzenia przed oblicze Strażnika stacji. Może Pan przejść dalej. - Skończył wywód stróż, nie odwrócił się jednak. Cały czas wpatrywał się w Magosa. - Znasz kogoś, kto mógłby mi powiedzieć coś o tej stacji? - spytał Vlad również wpatrując się w swojego rozmówcę który z minuty na minutę był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. - Jak szukasz kogoś lub czegoś konkretnego to idź do kantyny Stary Xeno. Jak wyjdziesz przez te drzwi - strażnik wskazał ręką kierunek końca korytarza - to z pewnością znajdziesz. To znaczy... Pan znajdzie, Panie nekronie. Tam jest kilku podobnych do Pana, myślę że będą skorzy do pomocy... Czy to wszystko? Vlad skinął głową i bez słowa odwrócił się i skierował w stronę wyjścia z doku. Spojrzał na oddział który przed chwilą wyszedł z koszar. Wszyscy mieli na sobie czarno czerwone, karapaksowe pancerze, podobne do tych jakie noszą Karskini. Na piersi znajdował się identyfikator z imieniem, nazwiskiem i grupą krwi. Pod spodem był napis głoszący "Grupa do walk z przeciwnikami opancerzonymi". Na ich twarzach bliznami wypisane było to, że znają się na swojej robocie. Vlad minął ich ignorując to że cały czas się w niego wpatrują, oraz to że gdy był blisko ich palce powędrowały w kierunku spustów. Po przejściu przez drzwi oczom Vlada ukazało się przeogromne pomieszczenie, niegdyś hangar dla największych pancerników, obecnie serce stacji kosmicznej Prism. Każda wolna przestrzeń niegdysiejszego hangaru została zagospodarowana na wszelakie sklepy, kantyny i oczywiście burdele. Wielkie wrażenie na nowo przybyłych sprawiała wielka luka w hangarze, był to właściwie otwór, a od zabójczej próżni stację oddzielało coś w rodzaju hologramu, czy też elektronicznej bariery przez którą swobodnie mogły przelatywać statki. Vlad za każdym razem nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, bariera ta była bowiem jednym z zaginionych artefaktów z Mrocznej Ery Technologi. Cała stacja była zatłoczona, tętniła życiem jak zawsze nie zwracając uwagi na godzinę lub porę dnia. Ponad głowami przedstawicieli najróżniejszych ras Lueker dojrzał szyld interesującego go miejsca. "Stary Xeno" jak głosił znak było miejscem mocno o tej porze zatłoczonym. To właśnie tam, jak twierdził stróż, można było dowiedzieć się wielu rzeczy. Vlad zbliżył się do wejścia, a do jego sensorów, prócz normalnego gwaru stacji doleciała istna kakofonia dźwięku. Bez dwóch zdań, owa karczma musiała być bardzo popularna wśród miejscowych. Na drzwiach Vlad zauważył tabliczkę z napisem "Wyznawców Chaosu nie wpuszczamy". Pod napisem wyskrobany nożem widniał napis "Czwórka was ukarze", a pod nim "Imperator chroni". Milcząca dotąd towarzyszka Luekera odezwała się. - Czy to jedno z miejsc w których wy, ludzie i wam podobni oddają się różnym towarzyskim ekscesom? - Magos spojrzał na Teris z miną która na twarzy człowiek mogła być uznana za rozbawioną, na twarzy nekrona wyglądała przerażająco. - Jak długo żyję, nigdy nie słyszałem żeby ktoś to tak określił. No ale tak, można tak powiedzieć. Wy nie mieliście nigdy czegoś takiego? - spytał Vlad - Nasza rasa była o wiele bardziej... kulturalna. - odpowiedziała krótko Teris, a Vlad nie chcąc ciągnąć tematu otworzył drzwi od kantyny. Przytłumione głosy jakie wcześniej słyszał zamieniły się w gwarne rozmowy. Vlad przestąpił nad progiem i rozejrzał się. Bar był zadymiony i zapełniony. Prawie każdy stolik był zajęty przez przedstawicielu wielu ras. Niektórzy, głównie eldarzy siedzieli samotnie po kątach lub zapalczywie o czymś dyskutowali. Istnymi duszami towarzystwa byli naturalnie Mroczni Eldarzy, wielu z nich poprawiało relacje międzyrasowe, rozkręcało lokalny hazard bądź po prostu piło na umór. W środku było nawet kilku Tau, którzy porzucili nakłanianie do Większego Dobra na rzecz bardziej przyziemnych rzeczy. Gdy Lueker tylko wszedł do środka od razu zauważył że spoczęło na nim kilka niespokojnych wzroków, w tym wzrok karczmarza który wynurzył się zza szynkwasu. Obadał on Lueker od stóp do głów i zakrzyknął przebijając się głosem przez resztę hałasu. - Witam serdecznie w "Starym Xeno"! Coś podać? - Nie, dziękuję. - powiedział Vlad przechodząc do baru i opierając się o niego. Barman, w przeciwieństwie do strażnika nie stracił animuszu, mimo tego że był mniej barczysty i trochę grubszy. Człowiek ten był ubrany w lekko przybrudzony fartuch, a zza pasa błyskał ostrzem wielki, rzeźnicki nóż. Na jego czarnych włosach można było dostrzec początki siwienia. Można powiedzieć że jak na oko Vlada to wpisywał się idealnie w schemat przeciętnego właściciela baru. - A tak, głupie pytanie... przecież z tego co wiem to Pan nie jest w stanie niczego spożywać. Wnioskuję więc że celem Pańskie... - - Twojej, jestem Vlad. - przerwał barmanowe panowanie Lueker. - Tak... tak... hmmm. - Barman był widocznie zdziwiony poczciwością nekrona - Ja jestem Engus Guilles, właściciel tego skromnego przybytku. Więc wracając, wnioskuję że przybyłeś tutaj by czegoś się dowiedzieć, lub porozmawiać z podobnymi tobie. - powiedział barman nalewając piwo dla eldara stojącego obok. Eldar ów mruczał coś pod nosem i łypał wrogo na Vlada na co ten nie zwracał uwagi. Po przekreślonym znaku na jego naramienniku można było się domyśleć że ów długouchy pochodził niegdyś ze światostatku Ulthwe. - Widzisz, nekroni rzadko tu przebywają, z powodów oczywistych. Najprędzej jakiegoś ważniejszego z was znaj... - - Nie szukam nekronów, jestem tutaj w sprawie pewnej... osobistości która, jak wierzę, przebywa na tej stacji. - Ponownie przerwał barmanowi Lueker ściszając jednocześnie głos przy wypowiadaniu drugiego zdania. Engus patrzył w jego twarz energicznie czyszcząc kufel. - A kogo takiego szukasz? - powiedział barman rzucając ścierkę na szynkwas i rozglądając się, rzucił też karcące spojrzenie na eldara który przerwał mruczenie i zaczął nadstawiać uszu próbując uchwycić rozmowę. - Szukam... - zaczął Vlad również patrząc na eldara, który postanowił ugiąć się pod palącym wzrokiem nekrona i odszedł szukać swojego kąta, przed tym splunął siarczyście pod nogi nekrona. Barman rzucił na Magosa niespokojne spojrzenie najwidoczniej bojąc się tego, że urażony nekron wywoła awanturę albo zacznie zabijać. - Szukam niejakiego ... - tym razem to Luekerowi przerwano. Jego wypowiedź zakłóciło huknięcie drzwi które prawie wypadły z zawiasów. W świetle które wpadało przez przejście stał ogromny cień. Z ciszy jaka nastała można było usłyszeć tylko ciche "Co jest kurwa...". Część 4 Część 6 Kategoria:Szary